Better Days
by allfree2bme
Summary: Troy had to move on Valentine's Day, leaving Gabriella heart broken. But when she moves on, and she reappears, what's going to happen to her heart? This is the new version of Unwritten!
1. Trailer

**_Better Days by the Goo Goo Dolls plays_**

**Your love was lost on the day of love**

**(Valentine's Day)**

Gabriella: HE HAS TO MOVE?!

**So many years have past; she still hasn't loved anyone, except Troy…**

Trevor: Will you marry me?

**It's** **hard to say yes when your heart is broken…**

Gabriella: I-I'm afraid Trevor; I don't know the answer…

**But what happens when your love comes back into your life **

Shows: Gabriella at her job, and gets an intern that looks all too familiar

**And that intern asks you the same thing**

(Unknown): Will you marry me?

**Do you have the answer, or is your heart ripped in two?**

Trevor: Gabriella, who's this guy?!

Gabriella: That guy is Troy Bolton, and obviously my first and only lover

**But you regret it, when you make the decision**

Shows: Gabriella in a hospital bed, and Troy leaning over her pale, and fragile body

**And at that point all you want to do...is find better days...**

Troy: WHY?! (CRY)

**From the creator who brought you Did You Know, My Life Ain't So Sweet, Untitled, Lose Your Love, Miracles Happen, and an upcoming series of oneshots...**

**I present to you...**

**The New, and IMPROVED version of Unwritten!**

**This story has a very good meaning, dedicated to HinataHyuga12345; I know what it feels like to loose someone you really love...**

**So tell me if I should continue writing! **


	2. Valentine's Day

** This is 96 Troyella, and 3 Trevorella, the other 1 is her being single!!!! (YAY HER!!!) So, sit back, relax, grab some snacks, and enjoy my story, some parts may be ideas from my BFF's, thus it is co-authored. It follows the Life of Sydney aka HinataHyuga12345, it may seem cheesy, but it's got a lot of DRAMA!!! (I know you love that CO.ZE.TY.OMI2) And if you're reading this, I wanted you to know that my last day at Ruffner is January 12th, 2007…Friday… (I'm SSSOOO sorry, I promise I won't like it better there than at Ruffner!!!) **

**Chapter 1- Valentine's Day!!! **

"Hey!!! Wait up Troy, don't you want to get a kiss and hug?!" an exhausted Gabriella called from behind Troy as he ignored her the best he could, he didn't want to talk to her; that would only lead to him having to tell her that this would be the last day she would se her boyfriend.

Gabriella stopped as she nearly fainted onto the school's mascot, Wiley; he picked her up and placed her on a bench. As her sweat dripped down her face, she cascaded with tears, "Why is Troy ignoring me," Gabriella cried, "I thought he loved me… plus, it's Valentine's Day!!!" Gabriella basically shouted: of coarse she was gonna scream more, but she was cut off by a boy, who's eyes glistened in the sunny Albuquerque sun, and at night were as deep as the ocean, it was Troy…who would've guessed it?

"Gabriella stop, I'm right here, I'd love you, but I-I, well, Gabriella I have to move and today is the last day I'll be able to see you…" Troy began, but Gabi was too sad, to hear this, so she grabbed her stuff and ran home, sitting in her room, she thought this over, will she say I love you before it's to late…

She walked out of her room, and downstairs, she saw her mom watching television, flicking through the channels as if her life counted on it.

"How could you be watching TV, when I'm depressed?!" I screamed at her, I'm a bit emotional today.

"What's wrong Gabriella? Hold on, you caught Troy was caught kissing Sharpay, and he broke your heart?" Gabriella's mother guessed, though she was only right about the very last part.

"HE HAS TO MOVE!" I shrieked and ran outside to our neighborhood park, and sat at the swing.

"Gabriella, why can't we make the most of the rest of the day we have together?" Troy asked as he came from behind Gabriella's swing, and pushed her back and forth.

"What do you mean exactly, because I'm not doing something I wouldn't do on the usual, and you hang around Chad way too much, he hasn't put my ideas in your head has he?" I said as I got out of the swing and grabbed my stuff, opened my pack, and grabbed my notebook.

Gabriella's POV

Eventually a few kisses, I love you, and a whole a lot of intimate touching we ended up doing what I thought I would never do in a few years, we well… how do I put it, you know what, I'm just going to say it, WE HAD SEX! Okay, happy, I told you, no, ugg… like I'm actually going to describe it you pervs!!!

5 years later- Gabi's POV

I sat silently in my son's room, he was playing with his toys, with not a care in the world that he'd never met his father, Troy Bolton. I loved him and he loved me, but as 11th graders we were to foolish to think about the consequences of our actions, only living for the day, not tomorrow's satisfactions. HEY! That's in Ludacris's song Runaway Love, I listen to too much music.

"Mommy, where's daddy at?" Theo asked as he dropped his toy.

"He's umm-----

**Cliffy! Hope you liked! **

**Peace,**

**Tatsu! **


	3. alberquerque sun123

"You father is Trevor…" I finished, why did I lie to him?

I walked out of the room, to guilty to talk to my own son, I got on the computer….

I looked to see that** xbreakxfreex** was on, he was really sweet, and I tended to flirt with him more than I do with my current boyfriend. Here is our discussion:

**albuquerquesun123: I'm always here to talk **

**xbreakxfreex: I know **

**alberquerque-sun123: What's wrong?**

**xbreakxfreex: I like her so much**

**alberquerquesun123: Talk to her **

**xbreakxfreex: I don't know. She won't ever like me.**

**alberquerquesun123: Don't say that. You're amazing.**

**xbreakxfreex: I just want her to know how I feel.**

**alberquerquesun123: Then tell her.**

**xbreakxfreex: She won't like me.**

**alberquerquesun123: How do you know that?**

**xbreakxfreex: I can just tell.**

**alberquerquesun123: Well just tell her.**

**xbreakxfreex: What should I say?**

**alberquerquesun123: Tell her how much you like her. **

**xbreakxfreex: I tell her that daily. **

**alberquerquesun123: What do you mean?**

**xbreakxfreex: I'm always talking to her. I love her.**

**alberquerquesun123: I know how you feel. I have the same problem. But he'll never like me.**

**xbreakxfreex: Wait. Who do you like?**

**alberquerquesun123: Oh some boy.**

**xbreakxfreex: Oh…she won't like me either.**

**alberquerquesun123: She does…**

**xbreakxfreex: How do you know?**

**alberquerquesun123: Because. Who wouldn't like you?**

**xbreakxfreex: You.**

**alberquerquesun123: Troy?!**

**xbreakxfreex: I've always known it was you Gabriella…YES!**

I would've replied, but I fainted; I HADN"T SEEN HIM IN 5 YEARS! And I told him I had a son, he has to know!

He came on microphone.

"Gabriella, hello…------

**I gotta go! BYE!!!!I know this is short, but it's how he's slowly coming back into her life!!!!!**


	4. The Tears Clean My Face

**Unwritten**

**By: allfree2bme**

**The Tears Clean My Face**

**Ideas: Abuse by SVU101**

After an overwhelming experience, Gabriella had managed to go back to her regular lifestyle. Though today wasn't her very dream of her prince coming back from deployment? Trevor was well…not the best boyfriend, he happened to abuse and torture Gabriella whenever he seemed to please, and Gabi couldn't do anything about it. So today she plastered a smile on her face. While getting dressed, she stopped for a moment, just to run her fingers over the scars placed on her chest and dark hand prints painted on her arm with hatred. She pulled the shirt over her skin, and went downstairs.

"Daddy! I missed you so much!" Theo yelled from the stairs and running into Trevor's arms. Trevor looked down at his 'son', and then Gabriella, she turned her head to look at her sandals aka(flip flops). Stunned at her actions, Trevor sent his 'son' upstairs and went to his girlfriend, and slapped her so hard Theo heard it.

"Mommy…" He whispered as he watched from behind the staircase and held back tears.

Gabriella noticed this as tears cleaned her face from her smile. She wanted to smack him right back, but she had no power in this home, and she would be dead, so instead she took the beatings for her son, just so he wouldn't be left with Trevor as a father. She wanted to be in Troy's arms, but that would simply mean that Theo neither would have a mother or a biological father. Gabriella was NOT going to be a selfish parent.

* * *

After a day or two Gabriella decided to get on the computer, and thankfully Troy was on. 

T: I _♥ _u...

G: I miss you...and _♥ _U2

T: I Miss u 2..boo..

G: Did I tell you that I have a ...um, a kid?

At that moment Troy's heart shattered into a million peices.

T: um...no, who's the dad?

G: Ughh...

T: u don't know?!

G: I do, I just don't want to tell him.

T: Why?

G: Because...I'm not with him anymore...duh.

T: Why'd you break up?

G: WE didn't, he just sorta left me hangin'

T: He left you?

G: U could say that...in a way.

T: ME?!

"Who are you talking to Gabriella?" Trevor asked as he came behind Gabriella.

"Oh...umm no one." Gabriella stated as she closed the window.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sorry xbreakxfreex. Your window has been closed due to the fact that alberquerquesun123 has logged off. Thank you for using AOL instant messaging!_

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"You are lying to me aren't you?" Trevor snapped back as he saw the shocked expression that covered her face, that earlier had a blank expression.

"I was not lying!" Gabriella stated, forgetting her stand in her own home.

'BITCH SLAP!'

Trevor went back to his room and went to sleep. He didn't know that, that would be the last time he would ever hit Gabriella Tanmeri Montez.

"Theo...wake up baby..." Gabriella whispered as she packed a few of his clothes and toys, and also grabbed his school books.

"Where are we going?" Theo asked his mother.

"Kelsi's." Gabriella simply replied.

- I know that it's short, but it's an update! Review with any ideas, I'm always open to any!


	5. Iris

Better Days

Chapter 5- Iris

"Hey Kelsi, can I move in….no, just for a couple of weeks…yes I broke up with him…well, not officially…" I said as I spoke to high school bud, Kelsi Cross, she had a son at the age of 5 and a daughter at the age of 6 (She'll be mentioned in the sequel too!).

Gabriella sat at the bus station, holding all of her stuff; she got on the Gray Hound with her son, leaving her Virginia Beach sky behind.

"Where to?" the unusually young woman asked.

"I'm going to the airport in Norfolk please?" Gabriella smiled.

Gabi's POV

As we arrived at the airport, I paid the woman and left with my son. I looked at how quiet it was as we passed the security guards. The sky sparkled through the wide windows, and even at Theo's age, he was acting pretty mature about all of this. I raised him well.

"Hello!" a cheery voice jumped out of no where, and I read her bag tag, 'Mikayla Sprouse', awkward name.

"Hi...do you work here?" I asked, hoping she'd say 'yes'.

"Sorry...I just have to get on a plane this early or it'll be paparazzi galore." she joked.

"Oh...are you married to-" I was cut off.

"Cole Sprouse." she finished for me.

"Okay now I understand." I said then walked off; I had to catch my plane.

"Bye..." she said as I walked off.

"Yup..." I said with no care at all.

I boarded the plane and left to Albuquerque, New Mexico. I wonder if Troy lives in Alb. I guess I'm gone have to find out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Vous mourrez Gabriella Montez, je vais tuer votre âne..." Trevor whispered as he saw the empty home. A/N: Trevor knows French and so does Gabi!

This was a sign that Trevor was VERY angry.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella saw that Sharpay was on the internet, maybe she could fool her.

G: salut...chienne

S: salut...putain

G: excusez-moi

S: allez à l'enfer

G: vous!

S: non.

G: OUI!

S: Troy est mon bébé!

G: Oui, dans vos rêves stupides.

S: Je vous déteste

G: mêmes ici...

S: quoi que.

G: Va te faire foutre.

S: Troy fait cela pour moi.

G: encore avec votre stpid rêve...

S: ferme-la et bonne nuit!

G: mêmes ici...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay I know weird right. But in my story I will have some French and Spanish, just to make it different. So here's your translation...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You will die Gabriella Montez, I will kill your ass..." Trevor whispered as he saw the empty house.

-----

G: hello... bitch

S: hello... whore

G: excuse me

S: go to the hell

G: you!

S: not.

G: YES!

S: Troy is my baby!

G: Yes, in your stupid dreams.

S: I hate you...

G: Same here

S: no matter what. (What ever)

G: get stuffed.

S: Troy does that for me.

G: again with your stupid dreams.

S: close it and good night!

G: same here...

----------------------------

Gabriella logged off. Who knew that Sharpay knew French?

"Mom, I'm hungry..." Theo whined as he put his hands on his stomach, which growled.

"We'll be there soon, and you get to meet Keara and Mark, Kelsi's kids..." Gabriella stated.

"Alright..." Theo said half-mindedly, and drifted into a deep sleep.

---

"Theo, wake up again...THEODORE TROY BOL-" Gabi would have finished but she was too scared to tell him at the moment.

Two things Gabriella told no one, not even her friends was that Theo was just a nick name that she had given to him, because really his name was Troy Michael Bolton Jr. And two, no one in New Mexico knew that Gabriella Tanmeri Montez was pregnant, except

1. Taylor now Danforth

2. Chad

3. Ryan Evans (Some how)

4. And of course, Kelsi

5. and now, Troy… (Unaware it is his son)

This made Gabi wonder. How Troy would react, or her mom, or even her ex's parents (Coach Bolton and Carey Bolton).

She grabbed her sleepy son and got her luggage and left the plane into the airport that was all too familiar. The family that stood in front of her, the Cross family, along with a man, shaggy brown hair that lied over his crystal blue eyes, hands in his pockets and a bouquet of Iris, her favorite flowers along with a present wrapped up in a sparkly wrapping paper that seemed to already make Theo happy.

Gabriella chocked at the sight of Troy, he was there, standing in front of her, after 6 years. This was the WORST and BEST surprise Gabi could ever have. Theo jumped out of his mother's arms and ran to go play with Keara and Mark.

"Hey Gabi…" troy began, though he didn't get an answer because it seems that Gabriella had fainted.

"Oh my gosh Troy, are you trying to kill the poor girl, she has already been abused!" Jason said as he helped Troy pick her up. Troy grabbed her and held her in his arms as she lay awake, while the three children played at the park outside.

"Hey! Keara you know that your not supposed to hit your brother…no not Theo either!" Kelsi yelled as she ran after the three, Jason and Troy smiling at the sight of the happy children.

Troy's POV

Wow, he looks like Gabi…I wonder why he has light brown hair though…

Gabriella awoke from her nap. "… TROY!" she exclaimed as she arose out of my arms.

"Looks like Theo and Keara like each other…" I joked.

Gabriella turned her head to see Keara and Theo playing on the swings giggling at mark who wasn't nearly tall enough to get on one, "Seems he got the short part of the family…" Jason said, laughing at Kelsi for a short moment.

"Yeah…you'll pay…" Kelsi explained as she exhaustedly fell onto one of the swings.

"Hi Troy." Gabriella stated, she must have thought that she was dreaming because she acted perfectly normal, like I wasn't there, until she realized, I really was.

"TROY!" she screamed again.

"Please don't pass out again…" I said.

Gabi stood there for a moment, and got used to me standing next to her.

"So um… would you rather stay at my place than Kelsi's?" I asked politely, trying to convince her that she should.

"Sure…" she simply replied.

"Are you serious?" I asked in complete shock.

"Yeah…" she replied in the same tone, and went to help Kelsi with the kids.

Gabi's POV

"I think Keara likes Theo…" Kelsi stated, pointing toward the two who were holding hands, Gabi giggled and got Mark out of the dirt he was basically rolling in.

"Hey did you know that Sharpay speaks French?" I asked out of curiosity.

"No…how do you?" Kelsi asked.

"Oh…we had like an online fight in French, it was actually pretty funny." I replied as I laughed again.

"Well, we should go back to my place now, I should start some breakfast." Kelsi said as she threw Mark over her shoulder, and let Jason handle the little couple playing in the grass.

**I didn't even notice it, but wow! 6 pages long! Well, I just brought in two very important characters into the story, which are main characters in the sequel, and also another important couple in the sequel…you guessed it… 'Theara!' Theo and Keara! And you ask me…how is Trevor gonna ask Gabi, and how does the term 'intern' come in…well, you review and you'll find out! **

**Peace! **


	6. I Like This Room

**Better Days**

**Chapter 6- I Like This Room**

**By: allfree2bme**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't any of the Disney characters featured in High School Musical, High School Musical 2: Sing It All Or Nothing!, or High School Musical 3: Graduation Blues...though I do own the twisted plot, and all of the children and extra characters that are featured in this story, and the sequel, Unwritten: The Next Generation (Did NOT steal the name from Degrassi: TNG!)**

* * *

"What do you mean?" Gabriella asked in a short breath, and picked up Theo. 

"Mommy...put me down!" Theo pleaded as he tried to wiggle out of his mother's gentle, yet demanding grasp.

"No. You can see Keara and Mark later, we need to go to Troy's and unpack." Gabriella remarked at his childish actions, though usually he'd be polite about the matter.

"You won't be able to get out her tenure, so stop trying Theo." Keara said with witticism as her cognizance his juvenile actions.

Yes, she was a wise cracker; she often used large words just to get on peoples' nerves, and surely got in trouble because of the actions. But, at these words Gabriella starting to think of high school, she was 'The Freaky Math Girl', and now she was a single mother, whose job wasn't the best...but she managed in life, and...no, she didn't have real or even Tro- I mean true love. Sure. She wanted him. No. She didn't, though.

"Okay, so let me get this right...you are going to stay with Troy, and your not going to tell him that Theo is his?" Kelsi asked in a soft whisper toward Gabriella.

"Shut up! He doesn't need to know!" Gabriella responded in a louder whisper.

"Well you have to...someday..." Kelsi whispered back harshly.

"Bye! We're off to Troy's!" Gabriella said, pretending she hadn't heard Kels's last remark.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oooohhhh...Mommy, Troy...I like this room!" Theo said jumping up and down at the sight of the guest room.

"Yup. This is where you get to stay and with mommy, unless mommy wants to stay in my room?" Troy considered.

"Oh no. I'll be fine in here, with my son." Gabriella defended.

"By the way, when we were talking, who is the dad?" Troy asked.

"The dad is-" Gabriella was saved thankfully by the fact Theo had ran in the room at them, and asked Troy, "Can I see what's in that sparkly wrapping?".

"Sure." Troy replied as he grabbed the small boys hand and was rushed out of the room.

This was a dream. A dream with no smacks or punches. Or simply the torture. This was a dream Gabriella had wished for...hoped for...and even prayed for, her entire life.

"Gabriella, do you need help with unpacking?" Trot asked diligently as he stood beside the door, half of his body was hidden behind the bright red wall.

Gabriella snapped out of her trance and replied with a half-minded 'no.' Troy looked at her with the smallest bit of wonder why she was staring at a picture in her wallet. The picture was taken about 2 years ago, when Trevor and Gabriella had started dating. This picture has shown not even the tiniest bit of abuse, torture, or a terrible thought. This picture was with a smiley Gabi, a giggling Theo, and a tickling Trevor. They were happy. Gabriella was happy. Gabriella never had a picture like this with Troy. And again with Gabriella's dreams, she had prayed that there would be. There wasn't.

What Gabi didn't know, was that there would be. There HAD to be.

"Mommy! Troy bought me a na-te-n-do gamecube!" Theo screamed, though he had tried to pronounce 'Nintendo', he was becoming better with his grammar, though much farther behind his little friend, Keara. His pronunciation was cute to Gabriella. Troy walked up to her and wrapped his arm around her. Gabriella flinched a bit, this was odd to be loved after such a long time, and she gently pulled herself from him. This didn't feel right. Not to her. She had learned to live without that. Then why did she tell him that she loved him? She didn't now. She didn't need to know.

"Are you okay Gabriella, you look shaken up." Troy asked with a voice of concern.

To Gabriella this question was typical. Everyone was always concerned. Trot was different though. Could she lie to him? Long answer short, yes. She never liked to. Sadly, she had to.

"Umm. Yeah, I'm fine." Gabriella muttered as she faked a smile.

"Alright, whatever you say…" Try said, walking out of the room.

"No…I-I didn't mean it like that, please…" Gabriella said as she took his hand. She pulled him so close that their hands were together at their chests', and lips almost meeting.

"Am I invading your personal space?" Troy asked as he was entering a kiss.

"A little, but I don't mind…" Gabriella joked.

Their lips met, and that gentle touch on their lips set a fire in each others' body. Gabriella thought of the last time they'd kissed, the very last time she'd saw him. He said 'I'd love you…' not I love you. Gabriella's feelings came back; she quickly pushed him off and smacked him right on the cheek. That wasn't right. She wasn't right. At least at the moment.

"I didn't mean it Troy!" Gabriella exclaimed as she began to pour tears.

"It's okay…" Troy said in a low tone voice and walked out of the room.

She sat on the bed with her hands blocking her wet eyes. Maybe she should have stood there in Virginia. She wondered what Trevor was doing right now. Theo began to tug on the bottom of her pants.

"Mommy… Troy is taking us out for lunch…mommy?" Theo said now getting confused.

"Alright I'll be out; you go and get your coat and shoes on…" Gabriella mentioned, though what she didn't notice was that he had already had them on.

"I do…" Theo whined, he direly wanted to go. This was probably because he never really got to go out and eat lunch, especially because Trevor NEVER took them out to eat.

"Are you guys coming?" Troy asked, ignoring Gabriella's response. Why? He didn't know.

Gabi sat on the bed still, then got up, and walked out of the room. In her mind things were flying through. She felt guilty for smacking Troy and she wanted to make things right. While Gabriella regretted smacking Troy, she should have regretted leaving Trevor…

**Dun, Dunn, DUNNN! Trevor, at the moment, is concocting an evil plan to kill Gabriella, but can ****Troy**** save her? Or is he going to try to kill ****Troy****? Does he know ****Troy****? I DON'T KNOW! Okay actually I do…read and review to find out! **


	7. Electricity

Better Days

Chapter 7- Electricty

_After Lunch… _

Gabriella's POV

Why am I feeling this crap? I need to love Troy, not smack him just after we kiss. I'm sure he still loves me, he said he did…yet, so did Trevor, and I lied to Troy when I told him.

I stood at the foot of his door, my hand gently tracing the panel of wood around the wooden door. Inside wasn't as tranquil as outside, I heard much muttering, the words 'Gabriella' and 'hate'…I need to tell him, he can't go on with out knowing.

I slowly walked in as he took his ear away from his cell phone, and after a moment of silence he placed it back. I sat next to him and quietly whispered… "You're the dad.", quick and simple he looked at me for a tired moment and began to stare at my eyes, something about them always told him I was lying or simply not telling him the truth…

"He's my son…" Troy stated, as if he was reassuring himself. He was.

"Yes. Theo's real name isn't 'Theo', its Troy Michael Bolton Jr., and umm…well, I love you….and his time I mean it." I rendered.

"I don't understand…what?" Troy asked again befuddled with Gabriella.

I hesitated to answer. He wasn't read to know. I wasn't doubtless about him finding out and getting mad. It was like a 1 in 1,000,000 chance that he'd be blithe about this all.

"Well, remember the last day you were here, then you moved back, well the last day we weren't so shrewd, cuz I ended up pregnant, that's when I ran away…I got a job and finished school, then that's when I met Trevor aka my ex.

"He was all nice at first, then he got out of hand…the drinking, yelling, abusing, at the…" I was abruptly inert, I had to stop, and he didn't need to be perturbed.

"WHAT?!" Troy anxiously asked.

"Well, he'd basically demand me to…," thus was my business, not his.

"WHAT?!" Troy anxiously asked again.

", demanded me to have sex, even when I didn't want to!" I screamed at him, Troy looked like I caused him to have a heart attack or he was spellbind by words.

"Hello, are you alive?" I asked him waving my hand in his face.

"You…aren't somber about this or are just like 'I don't care!' about this?" Troy asked quietly.

"No. I'm just…I don't know what I am anymore…I used to be happy, when I was with you, and now I don't want to love because I'm afraid to be heartbroken and forlorn." I began to weep; I had no control anymore, I mean even when I was with Trevor I couldn't cry…that meant I was weak.

"It's okay to be sad…just why? You want to be able to love, but you don't want to have that possibility of that 'moving' incident…right." Troy said as he wrapped his arms around me and held me again. I liked his touch, the way he makes me abruptly exultant. He had a way to intoxicate someone with his love so deeply that they completely had forgotten all misery in front of them and behind them.

"How do you understand me, like your reading me as if I'm a book….?" I asked, as our cheeks brushed, a wave jolted I me, I felt that fire again, I felt the electricity. I felt love.

This time I wasn't going to react the way I did. I started to stare into his limpid blue eyes and slowly came closer, until they met, the fire was burning by body, I had to pull away soon or I'd be nothing but ash, I wanted to be able to cherish the next kiss.

I perceptibly pulled away. Troy agreed and wiped the tears on my face.

"Hey! You didn't slap me…" Troy giggled.

"Do you want me to?" I asked with a smile and a calm laugh.

"No thanks, I've felt far too much stings on the face…" Troy said referring to how many times she'd smacked him.

"Oh…ha, ha, sorry for those!" I explained.

"Yeah…you really are!" Troy said as he began to pick me up and twirl me around.

"Don't make me sick Troy!" I faked as if I was about to throw up.

At these words he laid me down on the bed and lay above me, our noses touching.

"Invading again?" Troy asked romantically.

"Nah…I like you here." I said seductively wrapping my legs around his waist and buckled him to me.

"You sure are-

Troy was cut off by Theo aka Troy (**A/N: Through the story I'll call him Theo, so no confusion) **running in to ask for help with the game.

I quickly unbuckled from him and jumped up.

"What were you doing?!" Theo asked in amazement.

"Umm…nothing, don't do it though!" Troy explained in a fast talk, that anyone could hardly decipher.

"Well, I have to go to help him, talk later…then maybe we could finish up?" troy said as he ran out.

"I think not, I have to go and find a job this afternoon and go catch up with my mum."

**I gotta go so I'll talk later…then I'll type the next chapter! REVIEW! **

**BIG NEWS!!!!!: Zachary David Alexander and Vanessa Anne Hudgens have oficcially admitted, in the latest issue of the J-14 magazine (February), that they are dating and have been since October! **

_**-allfree2bme **_


	8. M Rated Chapter

Better Days

_**M-Rated Chapter!!!**_

"Your mom?" Troy asked quietly, was he even aware about the sitiuation?

"Yes. And whatever you do...don't tell Theo what we were doing, or about to do..." Gabriella answered.

"Will we get to finish?" Troy asked getting closer to Gabriella's body. Now they were touching.

"I-I..." Gabriella began, until her lips were sealed once again. Troy quickly ran to the door and locked it.

"Troy...we really shouldn't..." Gabriella whispered as articles of clothing were being thrown around, first shirts and pants down to bras and under wear. For a moment Troy stared at Gabriella's body in amazement.

"Umm...is something wrong?" Gabriella asked as she checked her body.

"...uh...no..." Troy said before he attacked her onto the bed.

Gabriella laid below, as she let Troy play around as her rubbed her chest lightly while they kissed deeply. Troy let her mess around too as she started to caress his manhood. troy grunted for a few moments. Gabriella searched Troy's dresser for a condom...found one! 'Magnum!?' Gabriella laughed as she slipped it on him.

"Are you sure Gabi?" Troy asked.

Gabriella stared at him with a yes in her eyes. troy slowly entered her, making Gabi yelp in low tone, and after awhile he got faster, with steadier movements. Gabriella's entrance began to get tighter, she felt electricity sparks smacking her inside. "I going to-" Troy began, he had just ejaculated, Gabriella was having an orgasm. He grunted abit more, though Gabi moaned through the entire period. Troy slowly exited her body as she lay exhauseted next to her, and went to the bathroom to take the condom off and shower up. Gabriella followed with him. They bagan to kiss, Gabriella wrapped her legs around her waist as Troy readjusted her body to support against his as they kissed.

"Troy we need to stop, your gona suck my lips off..." Gabriella moaned through his mouth.

"I'll kiss it back on!" He answered playfully.

"I know you would..." Gabriella replied as she washed her with Troy behind her. He started to massage her back as she she let her hair down her back. Troy fiddled with it, as she turned and she brused her chest against him, he shivered, but in a good way.

Gabriella got out and layed on the bed, she cooled off from the recent steam.

-Sorry had to cut it short...now please no flames!


	9. You're Not My Daughter Anymore!

Love. A power so strong that Gabriella hadn't felt it until she was 23. A feeling that burned her skin everytime she'd felt it. Hate. A power so strong Gabriella hadn't felt it until she was 21. A feeling that stung her skin everytime she'd felt it. A hero. That one person who gave her that love. Troy Bolton. Love and Hero. All Gabriella needed in life. Theo, Love, and a hero.

Gabriella got dressed while Troy was still in the bathroom. She put on a simple, yet elegent dress and wrote Troy a small note explaining her whereabouts.

* * *

_Troy, _

_Hey baby! Going to my mum's with your son! __I hope she doesn't choke me when she get's a glance at our little creation...I really do! Don't worry though...and..._

I L-O-V-E Troy Bolton!

-**Gabriella Montez**

**

* * *

**

Troy smiled. 'Your son'. My son. He was a dad. Hold on...HE'S A DAD!!!! It had just hit him...he had a son! It really didn't want one, he didn't need one, he still loved him. Though, somehow, a match was being held under Troy's heart...he was slowly...getting angrier and angrier at Gabriella. She hadn't told him over 5 years. He had every right in the world. He could get mad and throw a fit over it. But there was a reason Gabriella had chosen him to be her hero. He wasn't immature. Stubborn. Trevor. She had always loved him..._she had always_... In Troy's mind, 'always' was pretty long. He didn't know that 'always' was a gift. He would always have Gabriella at his side, or would he...? He glanced at a picture placed perpendiculary across him. A smiling Gabriella was there, reading a book. She always had a book with her. Her hair blowed in the wind, as Troy snapped many pictures.

"Troy! Enough with the camera! I want to read my book. P...lease!" Gabriella pleaded with a sigh of annoyance.

"But I want your beauty with me _always_..." Troy joked as he snapped one, last picture and sat next to Gabi, his former girlfriend.

Always. At all times. Forever. At any rate. Would he save her life when she needed him to? Would he jump in front of the bullet, just so she didn't have a scartch on her? He would. He was her hero. He had to do that. Love. A power so strong, it controlled Troy's heart. It said: Always.

Gabriella went to her mother's home. Her same car sat parked outside. Gabriella knocked at the door, her mom, with a disarrayed figure and hand motion, let Gabriella in. Gabi sat on the coach, as so did Theo.

"So Gabriella...why are you here?" Rose (Gabi's mom) asked, trying to pull back her long strands of hair, so her face was visible.

"Umm...my ex was abusive, so I came to live with--,

"Troy!" Rose screamed angrily,

"What's wrong with him?"

"You ran away and got pregnant!!! That's what's wrong that boy! Whay couldn't you fall in love with someone who was HISPANIC?!!!" Rose yelled, Theo started to cry, Gabi ran out of the door, but in a twick, she heard,

"Run like you always do! You aren't my daughter anymore! Whore!" Rose yelled, and all GAbi could think about was that last staement...

**Sorry for the long wait, I'm going to redo this chapter, but if you like it this way then tell me in a REVIEW!!!**

**Talk later-**


	10. Mistake

**Better Days**

**By: Taylor .better-.known-.as allfree2bme **

**Grab a box of tissues…© of CoCoPixie134…**

**BTW…if you don't like this chapter…then tell me in a PM, not a review…Enjoy! **

Gabriella thought of what her mother said, maybe she was right…but Gabriella didn't know that Theo was thinking of what her mother said. _Maybe I am a mistake…maybe my mommy just pretends to love me…_ Theo thought quietly. He couldn't help it, he thought her didn't deserve to live, so he sat in his room. He didn't speak a word. Or even laugh as he watched the cartoon, Naruto.

_Love. _

_Pretending._

_Mistake._

_That's all I'll ever know…I'm too stupid to comprehend anything more or less…I should just kill myself… _Theo thought, as he still remained in the same reverie. He couldn't do anything else. He crunched his legs together. Staring at the TV, he focused on those three words. A tear trailed down his soft cheek, barely legible in the moonlight that shined through his dark curtains. Troy passed the room, pepping at the show, he let out a soft laugh and went to talk to Theo, who quickly hid his tears and stood up.

"How are you Theo, like the cartoon?" Troy asked, giggling at it, the show, but Theo gave no response or even an identical snicker at the show. He turned around to look at the show and shook his head a no.

Troy was left to stare at the boy, who showed no emotion, except seriousness, which was certainly not the cheerful boy he'd seen yesterday morning.

"Are you okay, do you want to go see…Keara?" Troy asked, as he hoped a smile would sweep the young boy's face, his blue eyes seemed to scream a yes, but he turned around with a dismay look, and sat back down, and glared at the TV.

"Yes…" He answered, with a low tone. Something about Theo, his essence…scared Troy. It used to make him glad to see his toothy grin that shined, but now he saw a glum face with a sour emotion.

Gabi walked in and picked up Theo's stuff, and grabbed Theo, walking out. Troy turned off the TV (**You can always save electricity!)** and followed her.

"Troy…I'll be moving in with Ryan and Laura, there have a son, and they can make friends together. I'm sorry I can't stay here anymore, thank you for allowing us to." Gabriella said, with the same expression as Theo.

"I'm confused…you're leaving me…like a-

"Break up?" Gabi finished, sort of cocking her head to the side and gave him a raised eyebrow.

"Ughh…yeah…" Troy said, with an awkward look on his face, as he raised his hand behind his head.

Gabriella walked outside, and walked to the bus stop, though was stopped by, none the less, Troy Bolton. He grabbed her hand and walked to her.

"Who said something about us or me now?" Troy asked, it was always the same reason she'd try to leave him.

"My M-oom…." Gabriella softly whispered, face toward the hard rock.

"How many times do I have to tell you, I'm never going to let you leave me, I love you too much…"

"I know…"

Without effort, he let her hand go and walked back into the house. Gabriella chased behind, with sorts of luggage falling to the ground with the same relentless effort Troy had let go. Theo still stood at the bus stop, glaring at the street light, a home with a dewed lawn, and a sparkly, to Theo, car and a busted can. He shoved himself on the ground, and gazed at the home. Through the window he could see a boy, around his age, playing a game with his older sister and her friend, his parents watched.

_I bet he's really loved, and wasn't a mistake…_ Theo let out a tear and walked behind the couple, he had hands shoved in their pockets, and a green shirt on, that was again, hard to see, with the nightfall. Gabi and troy were in the kitchen, and had obviously forgotten about Theo. They were ranting on like usual. Theo felt like he was forgotten and tugged at his mom's shirt.

"Yes Theo?" Gabriella answered, the smile was back. He tried to ask her something but nothing came out.

"Can I go visit Keara?"

Was all he could think…?

A phone call rang, Troy answered…

"is Gabriella there?" An unknown caller asked.

"Yeah, here she is…" Troy replied, passing the phone to her.

"I'll find you…I always do..." then the caller hung up. Shocked, Gabriella stiffened up and dropped the phone.

It was Trevor.

Gabriella shivered in the thought of his words, how did he know Troy's phone number, let alone that she was there. She had never really spoken of him, not even when she was comfortable with the situation.

Gabriella hung up, fear in her eyes, and put Theo's things away. She took a nice, steamy shower, this time without Troy, and got out. As she stepped in her room, her cell phone rang. She answered, it was her job.

Gabriella worked with the same company her mom had worked with, so when she transferred she had gotten to keep her same position. Gabriella had a rush of excitement pass her, though was soon dreaded with sourness as Troy entered her room, and she discovered he'd been fired.

"I don't understand why they'd fire me, I mean…I was a great musical teacher at West High, so why fire me…probably Withers, she was always the better teacher, nicer, charming, smarter, but I was always the better singer…" Troy ranted in fury.

Gabriella tended to ignore his complaints until she realized that he brought up the name 'Withers', her name rung a bell in Gabi's head, ahh…Cheyenne Withers, evilest, meanest, bad tempered, popular girl ever, Sharpay following.

"A stupid, blonde woman, well, at least in high school she acted stupid, right?" Gabriella questioned, trying to remember why she hated the girl so much…

"Yeah, the one that broke your ankle, so she could play Juliet in our play…." Troy replied, and then raved about how he hated her too.

Gabriella despised the name….Cheyenne. It was like milk curled at the sound of it. She sneered, as she ringed her hair out and got dressed.

Gabriella gingerly applied her make-up, for she was going to go to see Taylor and Chad with visit after the long 6 years. She pulled on a knee-high black halter dress, and examined herself in the mirror. Troy started to talk about his students at West High.

Gabi interrupted his rage and asked,

"Why didn't you work at east High, I mean, didn't you love it there?"

"Well, I did…but just standing on that park, it was…h-hard for me…that was the last place I ever got to see you!" Troy explained, stammering a bit at his words.

"Alright, but I got to go now, I'll drop off Theo at Kelsi and Jason's…bye…" Gabriella said, walking out and getting a few of Theo's things. She drove out of the rickety garage, which, by the way, was filled with assorted sport gears, and many boxes. One particular caught Gabriella's eye, before she headed in her chosen location.

_!East High Memories!_

Gabriella peeked inside and saw a photo album, she turned the clean pages, with her graceful delicacy, and saw pictures of Ryan and Sharpay arguing, causing Gabi to giggle, and she then a picture…stroked her heart. A picture, taken the morning of Troy's last day, he had everyone get in the picture, though they were all unknown why troy had wanted to take picture at all. She smiled slightly, and then shed a tear, grasping the album tightly she put it in the car to take it to the couple's home.

As Gabriella dropped Theo off, Keara rushed to the door, though Theo walked in, he waved no goodbye.

Gabriella shook the feeling off that he was sad, and drove to Chad's; she parked her car, and tried to forget what her mom had said.

Knocking on the door, it began to rain, she protected her bouncy curls, and the album, and quickly scurried into the home, well, more strikes her as a pig pen, because of the 3 children roaming in the home, tearing everything to pieces in their path.

"Gabriella, you look gorgeous, as usual…meet…," Taylor said pointing to a boy, with frilly, fuzzy hair like his father, "…Jake, and," pointing to a girl petting her dog, flicking through the channels lazily, "Maria, and the youngest," pointing to a girl chasing Jake, "…Little Lisa…they're a handful!" Taylor exclaimed.

"Oh…I didn't know you had children, if you did, I would have brought Theo…I'm sorry…" Gabriella said politely.

"That's okay…I think three kids are enough…" Chad said from the stairs, picking up a few toys, vacuuming, and getting Lisa up.

"I thought you were _never_ good at multi tasking…" Gabriella added, as she helped him.

"Well…if I don't pick up…I have to my money in the 'Bad Daddy' jar…" Chad said with a humph, as he shot a look at Taylor. Taylor shot back and then walked toward the kitchen.

I showed her the album as we talked about the past years, she smiled at the picture with her and Chad, holding up Jake in the hospital…Taylor sort of cried though.

"What's wrong…?" Gabriella tried to coax. Troy was the best at though, and everyone knew.

"Jake, he almost died; he had to get three heart transplants, before he was even one. That's why I am so worried about him all the time…" Taylor explained.

Jake… he eavesdropped, all the time, but this time, this was the first time he'd ever heard this, he felt worried, but as soon as Maria tugged at his polo, he was sent flying across the halls of the wrecked home.

Gabriella left home at 6:30 pm, picking up Theo on the way.

"What's wrong…you look sad?" Gabriella asked as she drove to a stop light.

"Am I a mistake?" Theo asked, trying to look at his mom.

"Theo…what? You were never a mistake…" Gabriella answered, Theo was thinking.

_She's just pretending again, she always does…_ Theo Thought.

Theo would be in happier mood, he had gotten a kiss on the cheek by Keara, which made his face, flush, but no, he couldn't be optimistic, when he knew, he was…

A mistake.

Never meant to be.

A child that could never be…

Loved.

"Theo, who said that you were a mis-

"Grandma." Theo finished, quickly, and clearly.

"You aren't a mistake… I would still love you even if you were…and Grandma is a liar. I'm not pretending to love you either." Gabriella said in a warm, loving voice.

"How'd you know I felt that way?" Theo asked sharply, glaring at his swinging Nike's which tapped the back of the passenger seat.

"When I was little…okay I wasn't little, I was 9…my dad died, and my mom also known to you as…Grandma, she went through a hard time, and I was called a mistake…so my whole life I thought she just pretended to love me…when she was calling me a 'mistake' by a form of getting through the time…understand…" Gabriella explained.

Theo flinched and then shook his head forward. A car drove by…and…

**_SMASH!!!!_**

Gabriella's car was left, toppling over the red Caravan. She heard, last, her screams and cries for help, and Theo's last word…before everything went black…

_Keara... _

Gabriella awoke in a hospital bed, lifting up her body a bit, she felt a heat. Troy was draped over her; he had fallen asleep on her chest. Theo was in another room, Gabriella saw him, and pushed Troy off.

Pulling the IV from her arm, she ran to the nurse working at the front desk.

"Theo Bolton…where?!" Gabriella screamed furiously, as she realized she could barely walk anymore.

"Mam, could you please help this woman to a wheel chair," the nurse said to an intern.

"Yes, I'll get her one right now…" the intern replied.

"Then could you take her to see her son, and back to her room, by the way…thanks for being such a charm!" the nurse replied. Intern, giving a smirk, rolled a wheel chair to Gabi, and sat her down.

On the 14th floor, Theo was on a breathing machine, he had stitches down his arms, and his hair was ruffled behind the rough, hard hospital pillow. Gabriella wept at the sight of him, her baby boy was, as it seemed to Gabriella Tanmeri Montez…slowly dying. Gabriella kissed his forehead, and was rolled back to her bed.

"Mam…we don't know how to tell you this the right way…but…when your cat scans came back…it showed a tumor in your breast…we think you have…," the woman sighed, "breast cancer…." She finished.

Troy snapped out of his deep sleep, and said or more like murmured something.

Gabriella quickly fell to the floor.

Tears cascading.

"I'm terribly sorry…," the intern explained.

"I-I can't die…I have a son, and I love someone…I don't want to ever l-leave them…I don't want to go!!!" Gabriella yelled through tears. Troy saw her anger, he tried to hold her back, but she'd already ran out of the room, and outside, running as fast as she'd ever run.

As she ran, she felt like all of her pain was being stripped away. Her hair flew behind her, tears being stung from the spring wind. She fell to her knees. Dirt staining her knees, she opened her eyes. She was in the park.

…**.. ……… Aa Bb Cc Dd Ee Ff Gg Hh Ii Jj Kk Ll Mm Nn Oo Pp Qq Rr Ss Tt Uu Vv Ww Xx Yy Zz………..**

**_© Of allfree2bme. All Rights Reserved. Any distribution of this production is prohibited._**

**Please review and I brought up this Theo issue, because it will occur in the sequel, and Jake is important character, along with Keara, of course. Yes, Gabriella has breast cancer, or do you think that this is the evil works of…A) Sharpay, B) Trevor, C) Cheyenne Withers, or D) She really doesn't have cancer… Review if you think you have the correct answer…if you do…I'll send you the last chapter of the story…only if you send me the right answer!!! Great!!! **

**Got to go! BTW this chapter was dedicated to _MusicalFreak15_!! Thanks for being such a loyal reviewer, I appreciate the support. **

_ ♫♥ ♫♥_

●

●

●

●

♥♫_♥♫_

**WHY AM I DIZZY??? LOL, Randomness rocks, so pass on a silly face, and light up someone's face today! It saves energy from the sun (scientifically proven in allfree2bme labs) and remembers…save the good comments for a review, and bad…P(rivate)M(essage)…ME!! Though I prefer the good…so REVIEW MORE!!! I'll give you a cookie…please…Thanks for the time!**

**SHAKALAKALAKBOOM!**

**!!!!!!!MILK!!!!!!!!**

**If you can't read that…**

**I DON'T CARE!**

'**CUZ COOKIES ROCK!!! LOL…a shout out to all my homiest slice pickles on a skillet! (This is a joke between me and my friend)**

_**WORD!**_


End file.
